cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Pet Party Invasion". Plot (At Big City, a float of balloons are in the sky as a lot of animals are in line to watch over the big balloons) *Fred: *on the news* Webkinz Newz! This is Fred Rover from the Webkinz Stadium and welcome to this year's Pet Party Parade! How fasnating we're having on the day of St's Patrick's. *Sugar Glider: *on the news* I'm Sugar Glider and we are live in Big City with all the people gathering and ready for a big palooza with colorful moments in the air. *Fred: We have all the famous people and pop stars around the world. We have Dacey Bryn joining us for a series of performances on the block. *Dacey: Isn't that exciting for all of my fans to scream and cheer? *Fred: You know i am Dacey. We are going to rock and roll with this big parade in the Big City! (With all the people crowded in line, Ms. Birdy order his people to set up the presents in the box) *Ms. Birdy: I want everyone to set up all the presents in this big box. The birthday people will get a lot. *Fiona Feathers: I got all the letters packed. *Ms. Birdy: You made me proud. *Mr. Moo: All the ice creams and cakes are stored into a box. *Ms. Birdy: Good for you. *Debbie: Ms. Birdy, the mayor is coming. *Ms. Birdy: Oh my, it's the one and only Dr. Quack! *Dr. Quack: Hello, the new mayor is here. *Debbie: Mayor Dr. Quack, or Dr. Mayor Quack. *Dr. Quack: Call me Mayor Quack if you please. *Debbie: Just Dr. Quack. You used to work at a clinic. *Dr. Quack: Yeah, most of my friends know me as the doctor. But i closed down the clinic two years ago in favor of sending medicine in stores. *Ms. Birdy: Are you ready to party? *Dr. Quack: Yes. I know i'm excited. *Daisy Doe: Does anyone liked my bake sales? *Ms. Birdy: Ooh, they're pretty good. *Daisy Doe: I'm the best chef in the world. *Ms. Birdy: You are just like Chef Gazpacho. *Daisy Doe: He's my favorite chef in the world. *Ms. Birdy: Well said. *Andy: Dr. Quack, you're about to make an announcement. *Dr. Quack: Oh hey Andy, what's up? Didn't see the frown face this time. *Andy: Come on, everyone is waiting for a special announcement from you. *Dr. Quack: Oh, right. I'm the new mayor, so i must prepare a announcement for everyone. *Andy: Go on old friend. *Dr. Quack: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Pet Party Parade in Big City! *Everyone: *cheers* *Dr. Quack: Thank you for coming. You're all here and excited for the show to play. Give it up for Tuskbert! *Everyone: *cheer for Tuskbert* *Tuskbert: Are you ready for some little fun? *Everyone: *cheer* *Tuskbert: I can't hear you! *Everyone: *cheer more* *Tuskbert: Wake up y'all! It's St. Patrick's Day! We gotta live up like we're going to rock the whole universe in. It is time to rock with all the songs in the whole wide world! Turn up the music DJ! *DJ Lion: I got one tune coming up. *Tuskbert: Hit it. *DJ Lion: *play the music* *Tuskbert: What is cool about Webkinz? The world's favorite song of all-time! *Everyone: *cheers* *Tuskbert: *sings* (Back at the Magical Forest, the gang is at Lucky's house, drinking a cup of milk) *Lucky: Who want more milk? *Sparky: Pick me. Dogs love milk. *Bambadee: Are you kidding me? You're trying to be sarcastic like you take it seriously. *Sparky: No i don't. I just ask a simple question. *Lucky: I got milk coming up for everyone who wants a refill. *Bambadee: Oh great. Now we're all getting one. *Stoogles: Oh boy. *Blizzard: Pour a cup of milk please. *Lucky: Yes my friend. *pour a cup of milk on Blizzard's cup* *Sydmull: Pour on mine too. *Lucky: Not a problem. *Nibbles: Guys, i'm listening to the news on my phone. *Roofhowse: Oh look, it's the news. *Fred: *on the news* It's a seal, it's a walrus, it's Tuskbert! The ratings are going up with the favor of one big song on the planet. *Bambadee: Wait, what is going on? Is there a series of concert tours around the world? *Nibbles: No. Today is the Pet Party Parade at Big City! *Sparky: No way, we got to go. *Lucky: Hold my milk. *Cowabelle: *drink the whole milk* Moo! *Lucky: There is having a Pet Party Parade without me. *Bambadee: Do they want you here? *Lucky: I can't have a party without giving them lucky coins. We gotta go. *Dex: I can be a special guest at the party parade too. *Dot: What are you waiting for? Let's go to Big City. *Roofhowse: Pet Party Parade coming up! *Lucky: Do we have to walk all the way to the city? *Dex: I can take a spaceship. Come on, to my spaceship. *Sparky: Here we go again with this flying stuff. (At Big City, everyone is in line for the big show as Sam and Ella McWoof tell the people to back up) *Sam: Make some room everyone. *Ella: We're going to need a lot more space. *Sam: Back it up, let the people cross the road. *Ella: Don't hold for too long. (Lord Primid sneaked into the mail box to spy on Dr. Quack walking) *Lord Primid: Now it is my chance to shoot and use a disguise to take over the world. (Dr. Quack was walking and whistling as Lord Primid fly over to the ally to check for Dr. Quack coming by) *Lord Primid: Wait for it, wait for it. *Dr. Quack: *walk* *Lord Primid: Selfie! *shoot a razor at Dr. Quack* *Dr. Quack: *slip* *Lord Primid: What a weaking this bird is. Now i am you. *shapeshift to Dr. Quack* Ah, perfect shape of a duck body. Where can the headquarters be? *look at the headquarters* Ah. (At the Kinz Headquarters, a bunch of hard-working animals are with their papers as the boss is talking with two security guards in the hallway) *Bear Boss: There is a Pet Party Parade going on. We need to shut all the windows just in fact these water balloons pop right into their screens. *Frog Guard #1: I don't think the screens pop the water balloons out of their machines. *Frog Guard #2: It was the kids the whole time. *Bear Boss: Well, we need to record all the footage of the party and i would like to describe it as a fun little time at the city. *Frog Guard #1: But it's a parade. Just because it's a parade doesn't mean there's a party going on. *Frog Guard #2: Who threw water balloons on our windows? (Dr. Quack came from the elevator to see the workers) *Bear Boss: Dr. Quack? *Dr. Quack: Well, well, well. I hope you're all doing great, setting up the Pet Party Parade for everyone to enjoy. *Bear Boss: People are struggling to go to work with all of that crowd packed like a Thanksgiving Parade. *Dr. Quack: Where is the science room? There need to be a place where we can study dimensions around the cycle. *Bear Boss: Study dimensions? I'll show you the science room. (At the science room, many scienctists are studying the worlds on the computer) *Dr. Quack: There we are. Ahem! Attention everyone, may i have your attention please? *Meerkat Scientist: Hey, it's the mayor. *Turtle Scientist: You're visiting the headquarters? *Dr. Quack: Ah, what a wonderful place of science. May i check into the computer please? *Pink Poodle Scientist: If you may. *Dr. Quack: Alright, where is the world i'm looking for. *locate the Subspace* Ah. *Bear Boss: Wait! That world is dangerous. There could be a bunch of aliens warping into the wormhole and killing severals of animals around the world. *Dr. Quack: Trust me, it will call. *call in the Primids on the computer* Greetings from another dimension. Please bring in your spaceships to Big City. We're going to need a lot of ships and designs to give out the presents to everyone. *Sifaka Lemur Scientist: Stop! You cannot call in the strangers. *Dr. Quack: Oh yes. I can do whatever i want as a mayor. *blast the lemur out* *Meerkat Scientist: What was that?! *Hippo Scientist: He is overpowered by the forces of crime. *Dr. Quack: Too much politics to explain. But not today in my world! *telekinetic burst on the headquarters* (The telekinetic burst blow all the windows to crack and break, leading all the animals to see the incident on the Kinz Headquarters) *Dr. Quack: As long the animals are in a crazed state, the spaceships will come in disguise and spread all the shadow bugs around the city and the whole planet. *Bear Boss: What kind of monster are you? *Meerkat Scientist: You betrayed us all. *Turtle Scientist: Not my mayor. I'm out of here. *Pink Poodle Scientist: You will not divide us like what Queen Vexa did in 2013. *Dr. Quack: You cannot tell me what to do. The aliens will take care of your planet! *blast the pink poodle out* *Bear Boss: Okay mayor, you can leave now. That's enough superpower work for today. *Dr. Quack: Not without a flying vehicle on the go. *call in the flying scooter* *Lion Scienist: That flying scooter was a student's project from 2005. *Dr. Quack: *get on the flying scooter* So long scientists. I'm sorry for causing a meltdown on your headquarters. But next time, call in the construction workers to fix your dirty place! *leave to head outside* *Bear Boss: What is wrong with him? *Chihuahua Scientist: We need to call in the army to shoot on the upcoming alien attack. (Back outside as everyone is waiting for the mayor to come) *Tuskbert: There can't be another tragedy inside of the building. What is going on around here? *Dacey: Look! The mayor is back with a flying scooter. *Purr-Cilla: I don't think the mayor ride on a flying vehicle. *Dr. Quack: *on the flying scooter* People of Webkinz World. I've finally discovered another dimension that has aliens shapeshifting into people like us. *Everyone: Whoa! *Dr. Quack: Not just for us. But for all of Kinzmanity around the universe. (All the spaceships from the Subspace jump point to the sky, shaped as pyramid-like ships with a magic W on their symbol of the ships) *Dr. Quack: Here they come. These aliens have designed so fast to make these colorful ships with W's as their symbols. Now it is time for the gifts! (The spaceships drop off shadow bugs into the city as they spread all over the place like the buildings and the streets) *Ms. Birdy: Uh, mayor? What are those? *Dr. Quack: These are shadow bits. They're cuddly and soft like a cotton ball. (The shadow bugs form into Primids all over the city) *Dr. Quack: Look how cute they are. Primids, show them what you got. *Primid #1: *throw a hot dog stand at the yellow car* *Primid #2: *smash the ground* Smash smash smash! *Primid #3: *throw the mailbox into the store* Boring! *Dacey: What is going on? What are these aliens doing? *Dr. Quack: Guess what time it is? Playtime! *Primid #1: Play with me. I won't hurt you. *Dr. Quack: Primids, attack! *Primid #1: Attack! *Everyone: *scream, panic and run* *Primids: *cause havoc all over the city* Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! *Ms. Birdy: We got an emergency. Dr. Quack is secretly teaming up with those monsters, disguising as aliens. *Tuskbert: There's something wrong with the mayor. I think a fortune teller must have controlled him. *Dr. Quack: Yes! Yes! My plan has finally worked! Today, Webkinz World. And tomorrow, i will take over all the worlds the Smashers reside in like the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Dreamland, Zebes, the Pokémon world and so much worlds to take over in the multiverse like Mobius and Sequin Land. *Primid #1: I want to play ball! *Primid #2: You're mean. *Tuskbert: We gotta get out of here. The Primids are attacking the city. *Ms. Birdy: No hero like Dex Dangerous could save us all in a situation like this. (Back at the Magical Forest, Bambadee, Alex and the gang arrive at Dex's spaceship) *Lucky: Is this your spaceship? *Dex: Yes. The party parade is about to rock on with us. *Bambadee: I'm so excited. *Sparky: There's so many gifts waiting for me. *Goober: Just get on. *Everyone: *get on the spaceship* *Dex: Alright, we're outta here. *Alyssa: Wait. *Goober: Alyssa? What's going on? *Melanie: Did you shoot the Primids yet? *Dex: They're all dead. No more Primids are seen to be found. *Alyssa: Good. Then you're all good to go. *Dex: Next stop. Big City! *fly the spaceship to Big City* (Back with Herbert, Klutzy, Queen Vexa and Nafaria at the lake) *Herbert: *look in the sky to see Dex's spaceship* Whoa! Are you seeing this? *Queen Vexa: I just heard there is a invasion in the Big City. We can't let these guys stop the aliens on time. *Nafaria: Ha ha ha. This could be a good little trick to them. *Klutzy: *click* *Herbert: What are you waiting for? Let's warp. *Queen Vexa: Not a problem. *warp the gang to Big City* (Back at Big City, the animals open up the presents for gun toys) *Tuskbert: What is this? Derf Guns? *Ms. Birdy: We need to shoot on the aliens now. *Tuskbert: You ask me. I'll shoot their faces up. *Debbie: There goes the Primids. *Dacey: Shoot them up! *use the derf gun to shoot at the Primids* *Primid #1: *take the rubber bullet off* Squishy. *Tuskbert: They're toys! Where are the real guns with the real bullets that can shot up people? *Ms. Birdy: We have banned all the guns since the Sir Galahippo High School tragedy in 1999. *Tuskbert: What is wrong with the world nowadays? *Primid #2: Charge! *Ms. Birdy: Run! *Primid #3: They're getting away! *Primid #4: We can't let the animals escape. *Dacey: *throw a rubik cube on the ground* MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed (Chapter 3) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers